Raising George
by Dancing a jig
Summary: Sequel to 'Telling Matthew'. Where M/M are raising George and all the scenes we missed out on. It's what should of happened in season 4. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is a sequel to 'Telling Matthew' which I recently finished. This story will be based on the events that should of occurred in series 4 with Matthew, Mary and George as a family. This is set in March 1922, and will continue until about Christmas 1922. The story will include some twists and events but in this chapter I just want to include an introduction.

It shows the difficulty of parenting and the joy of it! Please, please review and let me know what you think! Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoy the story...

March 1922

Goodness knows how they had survived six months? The first month had been utter bliss but afterwards things seemed to head down hill for the new parents. Christmas, which they usually took joy in, was a manic event, with trying to cope with a screaming three month old who just seemed to demand attention. They slept little and woke early, they were exhausted during the day time but knew what the night would bring.

The adored and loved their son, how could they not? He was utterly adorable and terribly handsome. They had settled into a routine a little over a month ago, but a couple of days ago the first signs of teething appeared.

"I'll go and get him." Mary exclaimed tiredly, rubbing her eyes to try and wake her body up. It was five in the morning and she groaned at the thought that she probably won't get any more sleep afterwards.

"Are you sure darling?" Her husband asked beside her, concern in his voice.

"Of course, you go back to sleep, I will be right back."

She entered the nursery to see the nanny desperately trying to calm the screaming infant. Little George instinctively reached out for his mama when he saw her.

Mary cradled her son against her chest, he was getting a bit big now but she didn't mind in the slightest. She hushed her baby boy and eventually his little cires seized. Although a small frown still creased his small features.

"I'm going to take him back to our room, I don't want to have him wake anyone up again." She explained to nanny West, she wasn't particularly keen on her, but it was her mothers doing so she went along with it.

"I don't think that's a good idea milady. He needs to stay here, that way I can look after him. Keep an eye in the little prince." Her smile scared Mary slightly, by the eagerness in it.

"I said I'm taking him to our room, so I'm taking my son to our room! Is that understood?" She replied harshly, how dare the nanny question her motives. She was his mother! "And you can look after Miss Sybbie."

"Yes milady." Was the answer she received.

She walked back to their room, hugging her boy to her chest, she handed him to Matthew, who was still awake against her pleas for him to sleep.

"How's our darling boy?" He lay George down in his cradle after rocking him for a while, whilst Mary settled down again.

"He's fine, just wanted cuddling." She lay down again next to her husband, curling into his warm, comforting chest.

"Same as always then?" He asked as he settled in next to her.

"I don't understand? Why does he always want to be picked up and rocked?" She asked confused.

"Well when he has you as a mama I really don't blame him!" He replied cheekily.

"Don't be such a tease! Anyway, best not dwell on it now, as I'm very tired."

They woke up later to a more peaceful surrounding, of pristine sunlight breaking through the curtains and the sight of their boy still sleeping, to both their surprise.

"He's so lovely when he sleeps, who knew what he could really be like?" Matthew teased as Mary walked around the side of their bed to pick the sleeping bundle up.

"Yes, it seems people only see the perfect angel that he portrays in the company of others. But I don't mind that, do I George?" She asked him as he woke up, bright blue meeting beguiling brown.

The baby only gurgled in response, to both his parents amusement, and reached for the long locks that feel freely over his mothers shoulders.

"I best be getting up, I've got to meet some tax payers later, something about rent. I will see you both for luncheon." With that he kissed his wife softly before he placed one on his sons forehead, stroking the blond hair for a moment before walking through the connecting door.

Mary sat there for a while longer, utterly entranced with her son, how long she was there for, she didn't know, but looked up sharply at the gentle knock on her door.

"Yes." She answered cooly, waiting for who dare disturb this time with her son.

Her mothers head appeared sheepishly around the door, her faded blue eyes instantly falling on her precious grandson.

"May I come in?" The soft tone of her accent filtered through the room.

"Of course mama." Mary replied instantly, her face lighting up, she enjoyed people who fussed over George and her mother was defiantly one of them.

"We were wondering when you were going to join us from your sanctuary?"

"Why how late is it?"

"Just after half ten." Cora replied, as she crept across the room and perched on her daughters bed, peering over to see the infant.

"Goodness, I'm so sorry, it's just George and I were having some time alone weren't we?" The younger one replied, flushing at the thought of how late it was to just lounge in bed.

"It's perfectly alright. May I hold him?"

"Of course mama." She replied, silently handing over the little prince, to his doting grandmother.

"Hello darling." Cora cooed as the small child twisted his fingers in her silver necklace, smiling up at his grandmama.

"He adores you." Mary said after observing the two interact for a few moments.

"Do you think so?" Cora asked politely although her smile told Mary otherwise.

"Oh yes, he knows it's his grandmama who has come to spoil him!" She laughed as George clutched a bit too harshly on the necklace causing Cora to bend down.

"Well, I'm not going to complain."

Mary didn't have time for breakfast, as by the time she cleaned and sorted out George, dressed and bathed it was nearing luncheon.

"Hello darling." Matthew called brightly upon seeing his wife descend the grand stairs.

"Hello, I'm so hungry, would you mind if we went straight through?" She asked as she reached the bottom of the stairs and neared her husband.

"Why of course. Are you alright?"

"Yes it's just I didn't have time for breakfast this morning, so I'm ravenous."

"You really need to look after yourself more, George is hard enough work as it is, I need you healthy." He complained although his face was soft and understanding.

"Fine. I just don't like the thought that if something should happen to him, and I'm not there then..."

"Darling, nothing is going to happen to him, he will always be with someone I will try my best as well. I know I need to spend more time with you two."

"It's fine, I rather enjoy spending time with our little boy, but I wouldn't complain if you were there more often. He loves you very much." She said, noticing how uneasy her husband looked, she knew he was dealing with an awful lot. With the estate, Robert and learning to be a good father.

She still saw he had not improved, so she leant up and kissed him, hoping to let him know of her love for him.

"I was thinking of taking George for a walk later. Care to join us?"

"I would be delighted my darling." He smiled and kissed her quickly again, just for his self-reassurance.

"I didn't think they would both be as good as parents as this." Robert commented to his wife as he stared out from the library to see Matthew and Mary walking with George in a perambulator.

"Neither did I, neither did any of us. I'm glad we've been proved wrong though." She replied as she walked over to where her husband was seated.

"Me too, although I'm not proud to say it, I'm happy to." He said, still observing the little family.

"I was thinking of holding a party, invite some old friends, cheer Downton up again? What do you think? You know I ran into a familiar acquaintance, what his name, Tom? Tim? No Tony, Tony Foyle, you know Lord Gillingham's son?" Cora asked.

"Oh yes, I remember him, and I think you should hold a party, it would be nice to liven the estate up again." Robert answered smiling up at his wife and kissed her hand before returning to his letter to Murray, informing him of a tax situation.

Cora leaved the room, smiling as her scheme to bring the house alive again worked. All she needed to do now was have a little discussion with Mrs. Hughes about some party arrangements.

"My mother told me that cousin Rose is coming to stay at Downton?" Mary questioned as they set off across the lawn on their walk, passing by the library and into the open stretch of luscious green ahead.

"Yes, she didn't fancy the idea of going to India with her parents, and they returned the feeling, so she will be here next week in gather." He answered as he observed his sleeping son.

"Oh yes I heard that Shrimpy and Susan are planning to leave in two weeks. But how could they leave their child behind? If it were George, I would physically drag him so I don't have to be apart from him!" She said, anger bubbling inside her, how could anyone abandon their child? She looked down at George as she spoke, gently pushing the small pram as not to jostle him too much.

"Well, unfortunately my darling, some married couples aren't as lucky as us and don't find happiness in marriage or children. We just have to count our blessings, we have a perfect son and I have a perfect wife!" He said whilst leaning in to kiss her cheek to make his point.

"You mustn't make me blush so." She teased back. "I don't know what I would do without you, probably not even register George and ignore everyone and shy away from the world. Or worse, become the person I was when you first met me!" She laughed inspire of the conversation that was taking place.

"Well you've still got me, and I don't intend on going anywhere." He kissed her quickly, before the trio set off once again on their walk. Enjoying the solitude and freedom to spend time as a family.

TBC

Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoy, the party will start to be planned next chapter as will more Mary/Matthew/George moments and some Isobel, as I feel she was left out of the fourth season with George and Mary scenes!

Please review as I would love to know what you thought of the chapter and if you have any enquiries.

I hope this chapter sets a clear scene for you and I will inform you now that the direction the path is heading in, isn't all that pretty for M/M. I intend to do some changes from Season 4 and I hope you will like them.

Thank you so much again for reading and please if you have time or tumblr, please follow me at 'dancingajig' thanks again!:):)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I am so so so sorry for the long wait, my laptop broke before Christmas and then I went abroad so this is the first time I've been able to update anything! I hope I'm forgiven! Thank you all so much for the kind reviews and follows, it's such an encouragement to know people read your story.

This chapter sees the party form and more interaction between Matthew, Mary and George, maybe some Isobel, I want to try and twist the plot line form season 4 and add on some scenes. I hope you like it.

Please review afterwards as your opinions are always valued, thank you so much again and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

March 1922

The harsh of the cold winter was soon washed out by the joy of a new season, spring was on its way, flowers began to slowly creep out, an array of colours blossoming along the path, as Matthew, Mary and their son, made the trek across Downton to Crawley House.

"What a beautiful morning." Mary whispered, as talking seemed to loud against the peaceful grounds.

"It sure is." Her husband beside her agreed, his gentle hands pushing their precious cargo in the pram, his sleeping face scrunched up as he dreamed.

"I don't think George was at all pleased to be woken this morning." She giggled lightly at the memory of their displeased son.

"I'm sure he will forgive us."

Mary just arched an elegant eyebrow before carrying on.

The arrived at the house some short ten minutes later and were met by a beaming Isobel.

"Come in, how lovely to see you." She kissed both the parents cheeks in greeting.

"I'll just get Moseley to ring for some tea." She smiled as she directed the small family to the sitting room, a warm fire was blazing away as they all sat down.

"Thank you Isobel." Mary replied, whilst rocking a now wide wake George.

Isobel gushed over George and how he had grown since she had last seen him, (although it had only been a few days!) and fussed over him in a way only grandmothers could.

"And how are you both, you look exhausted?" The elder women commented with concern, she knew that the young parents had a lot on their shoulders and she wanted to help in anyway she could.

"Fine, tired yes but perfectly content." Matthew smiled as he answered, Mary also beaming, as George was placed in his granny's arms and looked up at her adoringly.

"And how are you handsome?" She teased young George who only gurgled and clapped in response.

"I ran into Doctor Clarkson the other day, he asked me if I was interested in working at the hospital again? I haven't been back since George was born but I wanted your opinions." She asked enthusiastically.

"I think it's a great idea mother, I mean you're not yourself without an occupation!" Matthew commented.

"But what about George, I see him as my occupation as well, he such a lovely boy." She said with hints of doubt.

"Well no matter what you will still be his grandmother, and you are meant to spoil him, but now you will have time for other things when you are not with him." Mary said thoughtfully.

Isobel seemed to consider this for a moment but then conceded, stating that next time she was in the village she would call in to see doctor Clarkson.

Later that day, Mary, Edith and her mother were taking tea in the library.

"But I have to go to London!" Edith blurted out in frustration.

"Why though? You are always there and I only need you for a few weeks to help with the party!" Cora answered back just as annoyed.

"What party?" Mary had not been paying a lot of attention to the conversation, she was thinking of her darling boys, her son was sleeping and her husband had gone off with Tom to some tenants.

"Mary keep up, the one I told you about last week, it's in a few weeks and I really need yours and your sisters help."

"But mama..."

"No but's Edith, you can invite Michael to the party, for now though I really need your help!" Cora snapped at her daughter.

Edith who seemed brightened at the idea of seeing Michael quickly went off to her room.

"She is so difficult sometimes!" Cora moaned after the door closed.

"You've only just realised that?" Mary said, her deep voice full of sarcasm. She only received a warning look from her mother.

"So tell me about this party then.."

Later on, when Mary finally escaped the confines of her mother, she sought out her son, she walked quietly into the nursery, dismissed the nanny, who she still harboured uncertain feelings for then picked up her mumbling son. He jolted awake at the disturbance, and was about to let out a cry, when he saw his dear mother looking down at him. The warm, rich brown eyes instantly soothed him, like with his father, he clutched his mothers hand, as if pleading her to stay.

She sat down on the rocking chair, and gently, ever so gently, cradled him back and forth. It was moments like these when Mary realised what a life she had, a loving husband, adorable son, doting parents, and an affectionate mother-in-law. Excluding some members of the family, she finally felt content with her life and nothing at that moment in time could change that.

TBC

Not the longest chapter I know, but I'm doing a lot of exams at the moment so there will be a few short chapters, but after they are over I will go back to writing longer ones.

Next chapter sees the plans for the party come to place. Some Mary and Anna interaction and of course more M/M and George.

This first few chapter will contain fluff and cheesiness be warned, but then some plot twist with some not so nice characters will arrive at Downton. Including a Mr. Green.

Please review if you have the time and let me know your thoughts so far!

Thank you!:):)


End file.
